1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for handling rolling pallets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trolley vehicle for storing and retrieving loading carriers carrying storage materials is known from DE-A 39 21 123. The rolling pallets in this trolley vehicle are provided at one end side with a hook profile which opens upward and at the opposite end side with a hook profile which opens downward. Adjacent rolling pallets can be hooked together by these profiles so as to form a pull or push train. For the purpose of coupling or uncoupling, the trolley vehicle can raise a lowered front region of a rolling pallet for hooking into the hook profile the adjacent rolling pallet on the trolley vehicle and can move the rolling pallet train in the desired direction via a traction mechanism. A particular disadvantage of the known solution that rolling pallets which may possibly be provided with heavy loads must be lifted, at least in part, for the purpose of coupling. The front end sides of the rack channels must also be guided far enough into the traveling area of the trolley vehicle so that the trolley vehicle or rolling pallet located thereon can move underneath the ends of these rack channels. Another disadvantage of the coupling arrangement provided in DE-A 39 21 123 is that the rolling pallets are not constructed in a symmetrical manner. Consequently, an individual rolling pallet which is turned by 180.degree. cannot be coupled with a rolling pallet situated in the original running direction.
In FR-A-2 509 271 a working ram at a transfer or take-over vehicle is provided with a swivelable driver for coupling with a pallet in a positive engagement after the latter has been driven partially underneath. In this case also, the transported goods must be lifted for removal.
All of the known solutions for coupling rolling pallets have a critical disadvantage in that the rolling pallets to be coupled or uncoupled must be located in an exactly defined position for the coupling/uncoupling process to be carried out at all.
An unlocking mechanism operating via a connecting-link face at the unloading vehicle is known from CH-659 994, wherein displacement carriages with a friction-wheel drive for uncoupled rolling pallets are known from practice as constructions of the present Applicant.